Hercules
This article is about the character. For the television show, see Hercules: The Legendary Journeys. ---- Hercules was a main character on and a recurring character on . He was the demi-god son of the king of the gods Zeus and the mortal woman Alcmene. However, his parentage and favoritism from his father made him a target of the other Olympians, notably Hera and Ares. On the other hand, his heroic and noble labours and saving lives made him a hero for mankind, and his legend lived on throughout the ages. Hercules saved the world from certain terror, monsters, and threat on countless occasions. his notable feats include creating the idea of the Olympics, joining the Argonauts saving the world in Revelations and living into the 21st century. Along with his friend Iolaus, he traveled Ancient Greece and other lands such as Eire, Norseland, Sumeria, Britannia and Egypt, preventing evil and protecting mortals alike. He was played by Kevin Sorbo. Gallery File:Amazon_women_01.jpg|Hercules in "Hercules and the Amazon Women" File:Herc_baby.jpg|Baby Hercules in "Hercules and the Amazon Women" File:Kid_herc.jpg|Young Hercules in "Hercules and the Amazon Women" File:Hercules_lost_kingdom.jpg|Hercules in "Hercules and the Lost Kingdom" File:Hercules_unchained_heart.jpg|In "Unchained Heart" File:Hercules_broken_sky.jpg|In "Under the Broken Sky" File:Once_a_hero_08.jpg|In "Once a Hero" File:Heedless_hearts_10.jpg|In "Heedless Hearts" File:End_beginning_16.jpg|In "The End of the Beginning" File:War_bride_hercules.jpg|In "War Bride" File:Animated Hercules.jpg|Hercules in The Battle For Mt. Olympus File:Bohen_Hercules.jpg|Hercules as played by Ian Bohen. File:Kevin sorbo virginia.jpg|Hercules as "Kevin Sorbo" History By his early twenties, Hercules was considered a legendary hero, of which mythology and rumor about him spread throughout the Grecian landscape. Some, such as Iole, believed him to be a hulking figure, several feet taller than he actually was. he was about 6 feet tall and very muscular with golden and brown hair. (Hercules in the Underworld) Conception, birth, and early life Hercules was the result of a union between the widowed Alcmene and Zeus, King of the Gods . Zeus took the form of Amphitryon when he appeared to Alcmene that night (HTLJ: "Armageddon Now"), although they maintained close feelings for years afterwards. (Hercules and the Amazon Women) While pregnant with Hercules, Alcmene was nearly killed by a time-travelling Callisto, but saved by the also time travelling Iolaus. (HTLJ: "Armageddon Now: Part 2") Shortly after Hercules' birth, Hera became aware of his status as Zeus' son and attempted to destroy him with a pair of snakes. The infant Hercules strangled the snakes, thwarting Hera's first attempt on his life. (Hercules and Xena - The Animated Movie: The Battle for Mt. Olympus) Zeus visited Hercules as an infant (Hercules and the Amazon Women), but stopped sometime in his early childhood. (Young Hercules) He would not visit him again until late in his teenage years. (HTLJ: "Top God") Zeus, however, did place a protection order on Hercules, banning any other Gods from harming the young Hercules. (Young Hercules) From a young age, Hercules was raised on his mother's farm outside of Corinth. The centaur Ceridian was Hercules' mentor as a youth, teaching him philosophy, medicine, literacy, as well as the talents he would use as a warrior. (HTLJ: "Centaur Mentor Journey") Hercules and Iolaus first met at a training facility in their preteen years. They both were trained in a male-dominant atmosphere. (Hercules and the Amazon Women) They would later go their separate ways, Iolaus becoming a thief and leader of a gang, and Hercules back to his mother's farm. At the age of seventeen, Alcmene enrolled Hercules in Cheiron's Academy. (Young Hercules) At the Academy At the Academy, Hercules met Prince Jason (who was already familiar with Alcmene) and became friends with his grudging acquaintance, a former thief named Iolaus. After several weeks of training, Hercules participated in his first adventure. He accompanied Prince Jason and Iolaus as an Argonaut on the quest for the Golden Fleece. (Young Hercules) During his years at the Academy, Hercules went on many adventures with Jason and Iolaus, as well as other cadets, such as Lilith or Theseus. He ran afoul of the gods Ares, Bacchus, Discord, Strife, and Apollo, multiple times. (Young Hercules series) Early adventures and family life After the Academy, Hercules went back to life with his mother. He was soon recruited by Iolaus and Jason into fighting in a war against Parthus. He was able to negotiate a cease fire, ending much of the bloodshed, and gaining fame throughout Corinth. (HTLJ: "Twilight") He gained his first brush with life on Mount Olympus when he ate some ambrosia given to him by Apollo. It was then that he determined most gods to be cruel and the need to live without them. (HTLJ: "Top God") Around this time, Hercules performed twelve labors, including slaying the Erymanthean Boar (HTLJ: "The End of the Beginning") and the Nemean Lion. (Hercules in the Underworld) These twelve labors helped immortalize Hercules in the minds of the populace. (Hercules and the Lost Kingdom; XWP: "Prometheus") He saved the town of Gargarencia from attack by Amazons (Hercules and the Amazon Women) and discovered the lost kingdom of Troy (Hercules and the Lost Kingdom) before meeting his future wife Deianeira during a time when the world was without fire. (Hercules and the Circle of Fire) With his wife Deianeira, Hercules stopped adventuring, settling down to family life. Years later, he was pulled back into action when a hole to the Underworld was inadvertantly opened in a small village. (Hercules in the Underworld) He continued life with his family while also occasionally answering requests for assistance for some time after that. (Hercules in the Maze of the Minotaur) It was during this peaceful time in Hercules' life that Hera once again attacked. She destroyed his family in a fireball that sent him into a downward spiral for a short time. (HTLJ: "The Wrong Path") Revenge upon Hera After the death of his family, Hercules briefly took it upon himself to destroy Hera's temples until his friend Iolaus visited him and convinced him to honor his family by helping, rather than harming, others. Hercules didn't return home, but instead wandered the countryside doing good deeds. (HTLJ: "The Wrong Path") He spent much of that first year wandering the countryside alone. Some of his early adventures included: * Fighting a Cyclops (HTLJ: "Eye of the Beholder") * Destroying a Stymphalian Bird (HTLJ: "The Road to Calydon") * Stopping the schemes of Ares on multiple occassions (HTLJ: "The Festival of Dionysus"; "Ares"; "The Vanishing Dead") * Stopping the centaur Nemis (HTLJ: "As Darkness Falls") * Fighting against slavery (HTLJ: "The March to Freedom"; "Gladiator") It was Hercules who defeated the returning warlord Xena (HTLJ: "The Warrior Princess") and sent her on a road to redemption. (HTLJ: "Unchained Heart") His journeys expanded after he began teaming up with Iolaus again: * He was responsible for catching the King of Thieves (HTLJ: "The King of Thieves") * He destroyed the "mother of monsters" Echidna, as well as another of Hera's Enforcers. (HTLJ: "The Mother of All Monsters"; "The Enforcer") * He continued his occasional journeys to the Underworld, solving a dispute between Hades and Demeter (HTLJ: "The Other Side") as well as ending the threat posed by rogue spirit Sisyphus. (HTLJ: "Highway to Hades") * He restored King Jason to the throne of Argos and Corinth. (HTLJ: "Once a Hero") * He helped stop Titans from taking over Mount Olympus. (Hercules & Xena - The Animated Movie: The Battle for Mt. Olympus) * He founded the Olympic Games. (HTLJ: "Let the Games Begin") * Trapping the immortal Callisto. (HTLJ: "Surprise") Marriage to Serena and aftermath Hercules met his second love, Serena when he went to Cyrneia to rescue the last of the Golden Hinds. At the time he didn't realize that Serena was, in fact, the Golden Hind in human form, although he suspected and found out soon afterwards. Regardless, Hercules fell madly in love with her, quitting his adventuring to settle down in Cyrneia with her. (HTLJ: "Encounter") After settling in Cyrneia and marrying the now-human Serena, she was viciously murdered by the god Strife, framing Hercules in the process. Despite his name being cleared, Hercules still blamed himself for the entire affair and left Cyrneia, travelling by himself once more. (HTLJ: "Judgment Day") During this time, he helped free the mad King Augeus from the influence of Hera. (HTLJ: "Reign of Terror") With the help of Autolycus and the Kronos Stone, Hercules was able to restore Serena to life by changing the past. He restored her mortality and she would later meet and fall in love with another man. Feeling closure, Hercules left to journey once more with Iolaus. (HTLJ: "The End of the Beginning"; "War Bride") Hercules performed many feats during this time, including: * Witnessing the destruction of Atlantis. (HTLJ: "Atlantis") * Destroying the monster Arachne (HTLJ: "Web of Desire") * Discovering the Strange World (HTLJ: "Stranger in a Strange World") He was put on trial for involuntary manslaughter in Athens and found not guilty. (HTLJ: "Hercules on Trial") He was also briefly turned into a pig by Discord (HTLJ :"Porkules") and negotiated an agreement between his brother King Iphicles and Trojan War veterans. (HTLJ: "War Wounds") The banishment of Hera Following his mother's death, Hercules was approached by Zeus to live on Mount Olympus. He accepted it, before finding out that it was all part of a ploy in picking sides in a war against Hera. Although deceived at first, he later used his powers to defeat Hera, and send her down into the Abyss of Tartarus. Following her banishment, he asked Zeus to lift the order of protection on him, making him fully vulnerable to any direct attacks by other gods. (HTLJ: "Reunions") Although remaining in Greece for a short time, Hercules and Iolaus soon left for Sumeria when he was approached by an emissary of King Gilgamesh. He journeyed to Sumeria on the pretense that he would help them fight back against their "petty gods," but soon discovered he was being used as a tool by Dahak, who killed his friend Iolaus in search of a "warrior heart." (HTLJ: "Faith") After the death of Iolaus After Iolaus' death, Hercules immediately ventured into the Sumerian Land of the Dead in an attempt to restore him. This turned out to be impossible and Hercules was resolved to a world without his friend. (HTLJ: "Descent") Using the ship of now-Queen Nebula, Hercules sailed to the end of the known world, in the land of Eire where he came across the Druids and the Celts who believed him to be their "Chosen One." He was able to stop the menace of the demigod Morrigan by making her the Druid of Justice. (HTLJ: "Resurrection") He then helped the Celts fight off an attempted invasion by Julius Caesar. (HTLJ: "Render Unto Caesar") Hercules sailed west from Eire and landed in the Norseland. Although he was at first merely a pawn in Loki (and Dahak)'s scheme, he was able to prevent, or at least postpone, Ragnarok from destroying the world. (HTLJ: "Norse By Norsevest"; "Somewhere Over the Rainbow Bridge") After a brief return to Eire, Hercules and Morrigan travelled all the way back to Sumeria when there was word that Iolaus was not dead. There, he discovered that Dahak had possessed Iolaus' body and they were unable to free the malevolent entity from him before he fled to Greece. (HTLJ: "Darkness Rising") Once in Greece, Hercules had to fight off an entire civilization of Dahak followers (including his stepfather Jason) in order to capture Dahak, secure him, and exorcise him with the help of immortal priest Zarathustra. (HTLJ: "Let There Be Light") He was able to accomplish this all and Iolaus' spirit ascended into Heaven. (HTLJ: "Redemption") With Iolaus redeemed and ascended, Morrigan leaving (HTLJ: "We'll Always Have Cyprus"), and Nebula returning to Sumeria, Hercules was once again alone in his adventures. He helped stop an active volcano with the Amazon Ephiny (HTLJ: "Sky High") before he was responsible for restoring the Greek Gods to the world after they had hid from Dahak in the Strange World. (HTLJ: "Stranger and Stranger") It was in the Place Between Worlds that Hercules met once more with Iolaus' counterpart, Iolaus 2. This Iolaus left with Hercules back into his realm. Hercules talked Iolaus 2 into remaining partners with stories of his world's Iolaus. (HTLJ: "Just Passing Through") Along with Iolaus 2, Hercules briefly served as headmaster at the Academy before turning over the reigns permanently to Jason. (HTLJ: "The Academy") He restored Nautica to her rightful place "warming the sea," (HTLJ: "Love on the Rocks") and even ventured all the way to Brittania to help pry it from the harsh rule of a time-lost King Arthur. (HTLJ: "Once Upon a Future King") Although Iolaus 2 left the land to live as a merman with Nautica, Hercules wouldn't be alone for long. (HTLJ: "My Best Girl's Wedding") The regular world's Iolaus returned from Heaven, temporarily, to warn Hercules that the time of the apocalypse was occurring. Iolaus and Hercules, with unlikely help from Ares, were able to stop the archangel Michael from unleashing the Four Horsemen and destroying the world. (HTLJ: "Revelations") Return of Iolaus and later adventures For disrupting the apocalypse, Iolaus was stripped of being a Guardian of the Light and consequently restored as a full human being alongside Hercules, who was more than happy at the situation. (HTLJ: "Revelations") Together, Hercules and the restored Iolaus continued doing what they did best. They: * Stopped a tactic by Mephistopheles to corrupt them with the release of Xerxos. (HTLJ: "Be Deviled") * Foiled Deimos' plan to restore the Kronos Stone. (HTLJ: "Love, Amazon Style") * Deposed Creon from his rule on Thebes and placed Antigone as its rightful Queen. (HTLJ: "Rebel With a Cause") * Destroyed the Strygoia Vlad and their rule over Dacia. (HTLJ: "Darkness Rising") * Foiled Ramses plan to use the Necronomicon and take over Egypt. (HTLJ: "City of the Dead") One of Hercules' major feats in this era, was his destroying of the Titans (Atlas, Helios, and Oceanus) that were inadvertantly unleashed by the young god, Evander. During this crisis, Hera was restored to Olympus, but gave up her anger at Hercules. He and Iolaus briefly retired following the incident, but changed their minds just as quickly. (HTLJ: "Full Circle") Hercules fought with Xena and Gabrielle when Zeus decreed that Xena's unborn child would be killed. He went so far as to kill Zeus with the Rib of Kronos to protect Eve, fulfilling prophecy in the process. (XWP: "God Fearing Child") Some twenty-five years later, Hercules survived the Twilight of the Gods and was called out by Charon for his cheapness during his visits to the Underworld. (XWP: "You Are There") He was present when Iolaus died at the age of 100. (HTLJ: "For Those of You Just Joining Us") Hercules in the modern era Hercules did not appear to age over the centuries, and he was even still around in the late 20th century, when he adopted the identity of actor "Kevin Sorbo." As Sorbo, he held behind-the-scenes control over the production of Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, making it reflect close to the reality of those days. (HTLJ: "Yes, Virginia, There is a Hercules"; "For Those of You Just Joining Us") Even as Sorbo, Hercules continued his heroic activities, saving a multitude of Los Angelinos during a devastating earthquake (HTLJ: "Yes, Virginia, There is a Hercules") and saving much of the Renaissance Pictures staff during an attack at Camp WannaChucka. (HTLJ: "For Those of You Just Joining Us") Relationships Friendship and romance Hercules' personality was seen as congenial and he maintained many close friendships, as well as a few romantic relationships, over his journeys throughout the ancient world. His closest sister was Aphrodite. Green-Eyed Monster, Reign of Terror, Love on the Rocks. His closest god friend was Hephaestus, who also had made his magical Gauntlets. Love on the Rocks, Love Takes a Holiday. Love, Amazon Style. Iolaus His closest friendship was with Iolaus, who he considered a part of his own family. (HTLJ: "What's in a Name") As a fellow Corinthian, Iolaus was acquainted with Hercules from their youth. As adolescents, Hercules and Iolaus trained together, vowing to both die as "battlefield heroes." (Hercules and the Amazon Women) Shortly after, they grew apart, and Iolaus became a member of a gang of thieves. It was while he was a thief that Iolaus decided to join Hercules in attending Cheiron's Academy. Many of Hercules' adventures while attending the Academy were at Iolaus and Jason's side. (Young Hercules) Some time shortly after their Academy days, Iolaus perished in a fight with the Amazons of Gargarensia. This was the first major loss in Hercules' life and it affected him tremendously. Combined with the death of Amazon Queen Hippolyta, Hercules was able to convince Zeus that the entire affair was the result of Hera and the events were wiped from history (using the Amazon's special blue candle to actually go back in time), restoring Iolaus. (Hercules and the Amazon Women) When Hercules grew distraught over family life, it only took a visit from Iolaus to lift his spirits, something which eased Deianeira. Despite them both having families, they would still occassionally have adventures, such as investigating the Minotaur. (Hercules in the Maze of the Minotaur) Iolaus attempted to put Hercules on the right path after his family was killed. Although he managed to get Hercules to help people once more, most of their early adventuring were apart. (HTLJ: "The Wrong Path"; "Pride Comes Before a Brawl") The first major hurdle of their friendship came when the Warrior Princess, Xena, was able to coerce Iolaus into fighting Hercules in a ploy to kill him. She nearly succeeded, but they vowed never to let it happen again. (HTLJ: "The Warrior Princess") After the Xena incident, they paired up together more, both serving as gladiators (HTLJ: "Gladiator") and fighting against a plot of Ares (HTLJ: "The Vanishing Dead"), before focusing their attention on stopping Xena's army. (HTLJ: "Unchained Heart") When Iolaus was arrested on a false charge of thievery, and sentenced to death, Hercules did all he could to get him found innocent, even going so far as to catch the elusive King of Thieves, the actual culprit. (HTLJ: "The King of Thieves") Hercules even went so far as to return Iolaus from the dead after he was killed by a second Enforcer of Hera. (HTLJ: "Not Fade Away") Iolaus would return the favor, preventing a time-travelling Callisto from murdering an unborn Hercules. (HTLJ: "Armageddon Now: Part 2") After Iolaus's ritualistic death in Sumeria, Hercules was unable to restore Iolaus' soul and set out on a journey to the ends of the Earth. (HTLJ: "Descent") When Dahak possessed Iolaus' body and soul, it heavily affected Hercules, who didn't want to see any harm done to his friend. (HTLJ: "Darkness Rising") With the help of the priest Zarathustra, as well as Iolaus' warrior spirit, Hercules was able to exorcise Dahak from his friend and watched painfully as Iolaus ascended to Heaven as a Guardian of the Light. (HTLJ: "Redemption") Iolaus's ascension was still tough on Hercules, although he was helped by the presence of Iolaus 2. (HTLJ: "Just Passing Through") Iolaus would return to Hercules to warn him about the upcoming apocalypse, and was consequently returned to mortal form, (when he 'violated' the rules for being a Guardian of Light, his 'punishment' was that he would return to earth and carry on as a mortal) once again journeying alongside his best friend. (HTLJ: "Revelations") Deianeira Hercules' first wife, Deianeira, helped him restore fire to the world. (Hercules and the Circle of Fire) Together, they married and started a family. They raised three children, Aeson, Klonus, and Ilea. They worked with their stablemaster, Nessus, who was madly in love with Deianeira. When Iole asked for Hercules' help, Nessus used the opportunity to convince Deianeira that he would leave her and persuaded her to give him a cursed cloak, that threw Hercules into the Underworld (She was told it would make him stay in love with her). Because of the despair she felt for having supposedly killed her husband, Deianeira threw herself off of a cliff. She was restored to mortal life when Hercules convinced Hades that her death was unnatural. (Hercules in the Underworld) They continued their familial bliss until Deianeira and their children were killed by Hera in her ongoing vengeance against Hercules. (HTLJ: "The Wrong Path") Hercules was deeply affected by Deianeira's death. He would "talk" to her while walking near his old home (HTLJ: "The March to Freedom"), his love for her, years later, broke the jealousy spell given to him by Cupid (HTLJ: "The Green-Eyed Monster"), and her name brought back his memories after he suffered from temporary memory loss. (HTLJ: "Prince Hercules") Unlike most mortal men, Hercules was able to visit Deianeira and his family in the Underworld, something he did on at least three occassions. (HTLJ: "The Other Side"; "Not Fade Away") The last occurrence was to announce his intention to re-marry, something which she did not take very well at first. However, she attended his wedding to Serena in spirit with the children. (HTLJ: "When a Man Loves a Woman") Serena Hercules' second wife was Serena, the last of the Golden Hinds. When he first met her, in mortal form, she claimed to be a healer and follower of Ares. He persuaded her to heal Iolaus, who was sick after being hit with a hind's blood arrow. He fell in love with Serena, even after he discovered she was a Golden Hind. (HTLJ: "Encounter") Together, they were able to free her from the influence of Ares, with both of them becoming full-fledged mortal beings. They married with Iolaus in attendance. (HTLJ: "When a Man Loves a Woman") Unfortunately, their wedded bliss did not last after she was killed by Strife. This second tragedy in Hercules' life also took its toll on him. He was mad at Zeus for not reversing the death himself (HTLJ: "Top God") and both Dahak and Mephistopheles would use her image to torture Hercules in later situations. (HTLJ: "Descent"; "Be Deviled") With the help of the Kronos Stone, Hercules was able to reverse Serena's death, with the unfortunate side effect of her marrying another man. Getting some closure, Hercules left her alone in with her new family, and her being unfamiliar with him. (HTLJ: "The End of the Beginning") Awkwardly, Hercules would meet Serena once more, during the events surrounding Iolaus 2's marriage to Nautica. (HTLJ: "My Best Girl's Wedding") :Serena was portrayed by Sam Jenkins Sorbo, who actually became Kevin Sorbo's wife during the production of the show. Jason Perhaps Hercules most powerful friend, at least in their younger days, Jason was the Prince, and later King of Corinth and Argos. He had met Alcmene when he was a very young man, when he gave her the message of Amphitryon's death. (HTLJ: "The Wedding of Alcmene") He first met Hercules after he enrolled as a common cadet at Cheiron's Academy. It was on Jason's legendary trip to find the Golden Fleece that Hercules first gained a measure of fame. (Young Hercules) At the Academy, Jason was often accompanied by Hercules and Iolaus in their training as well as vacations. They both participated in the Corinthian Games. (YH: "Winner Take All") Through Jason, Hercules met some of the most powerful Kings and rulers in ancient Greece, such as Theseus of Athens. (YH: "Amazon Grace") Through Hercules, Jason met some of the mythical Gods and Goddesses of Olympus, such as Hephaestus, god of fire. (YH: "Cyrano de Hercules") Even after his coronation, Jason kept in touch with his Academy pals. (YH: "Heavy is the Head That Wears the Crown") He would lose touch with Hercules over the years as both men settled down with families. Parallel to each other, they both lost their families due to the machinations of Hera, except Jason dove into alcoholism while Hercules became more of a hero. (HTLJ: "Once a Hero") With Hercules and Iolaus' help, Jason was restored to royal stature. He would later give up his throne to marry Hercules' mother, Alcmene, making him family, as well as friend, to the mighty hero. (HTLJ: "The Wedding of Jason") He testified for the defense in Hercules' Athenian trial. (HTLJ: "Hercules on Trial") Due to their friendship, Jason was the only one in Greece able to break free from Dahak's spell and aide Hercules in exorcising Iolaus. (HTLJ: "Let There Be Light") Hercules' faith in Jason's ability to rule ultimately helped him make the decision to appoint Jason his successor as headmaster at Cheiron's Academy. (HTLJ: "The Academy") Other romantic relationships Hercules received teasing from his friends for being a virgin well into his late teens. (HTLJ: "Medea Culpa") While at the Academy, Hercules met a woman named Yvenna, whom he fell in love with. She accompanied him, Jason, and Iolas in their quest to find the Golden Fleece, but was killed in a fight with the giant guarding it, Talos. Hercules later journeyed to her home village to free her people from slavery as a tribute to her memory. "Young Hercules (movie). Later, he went on his first blind date, with a woman named Tara. A being named Galatea, created by Hephaestus as his date, fell in love with Hercules for a brief period, causing much dismay. (YH: "Cyrano de Hercules") Other romances during his academy days included Cyane (YH: "Girl Trouble") and Eurydice. (YH: "Lure of the Lyre") Shortly after his Academy days, he had a relationship with Medea, which nearly broke up his friendship with Jason. (HTLJ: "Medea Culpa") Hercules believed that the Amazon Queen Hippolyta might be his soul mate, but he never pursued her. (Hercules and the Amazon Women) Princess Deianeira of Troy attempted to start a relationship with Hercules, but he shunned her, urging her to rule her people. (Hercules and the Lost Kingdom) While married to his wife Deianeira, Iole attempted to seduce Hercules, despite being in a relationship with Lycastus. (Hercules in the Underworld) After his family's death, King Thespius sent his fifty daughters to Hercules in the hopes that he would impregnate them. He tried to ditch them at every turn. (HTLJ: "Eye of the Beholder") Although he hoped Salmoneus would keep the daughters at bay, they later attempted to seduce Hercules again at his mother's wedding. (HTLJ: "The Wedding of Alcmene") Nemesis, a goddess who worked as Hera's enforcer, was another close relationship of Hercules', having met her in his Academy days. (YH: "Herc's Nemesis"; HTLJ: "Pride Comes Before a Brawl") Due to her feelings for Hercules, Hera made Nemesis a mortal. Although Hercules wanted to remain with the now-mortal Nemesis, she wished to remain alone, and let Hercules continue his adventures. (HTLJ: "The Enforcer") She returned with a baby some time later, and told Hercules it was his, although it turned out to be Ares'. (HTLJ: "Two Men and a Baby") Xena's friendship with Hercules occassionally bordered on the romantic side. She held strong feelings for Hercules after he helped redeem her, so much that she cried at having to go on her own journey. Hercules one time even considered that Xena was his soul mate. (HTLJ: "Unchained Heart") Gabrielle believed that Hercules and Xena would've been a good relationship. (XWP: "Prometheus") When Xena became mysteriously pregnant several years later, Gabrielle assumed that Hercules might've been one of the possible fathers, but Xena denied the idea. (XWP: "Animal Attraction") Hercules fell madly in love with Psyche after being hit by one of Cupid's arrows, but was able to shrug it off with memories of his love for Deianeira. (HTLJ: "The Green-Eyed Monster") Atalanta had unrequited love for Hercules, so much so that she created a double with help of Hephaestus. (HTLJ: "If I Had a Hammer") Morrigan, like Hercules, was a demi-god. She was originally a nemesis of Hercules during his journey to Eire when he was shaken by the death of lolaus and had lost faith in himself, but he was able to redeem her, installing her as the Druid of Justice. (HTLJ: "Resurrection") He freed her from Kernunnos' influence before sailing off briefly to the Norselands. (HTLJ: "Render Unto Caesar") She accompanied Hercules on his journey back to Sumeria and Greece, fighting against Dahak's influence. It was in Cyprus that she left him. She decided that if they remained in Greece, she would be unable to fulfill her duties as a Druid, and if they lived in Eire, he wouldn't be able to be the Greeks' hero. She would later return from Eire and explain her reasoning to a saddened Hercules. (HTLJ: "We'll Always Have Cyprus") Hercules again fought alongside Morrigan on a journey to Brittania, not as romantic partners, but as good friends. (HTLJ: "Once Upon a Future King") Other friendships Family Alcmene Iphicles Zeus Other family Antagonistic relationships Hera Ares Dahak Other antagonistic relationships Abilities As a Demi-god and a son of Zeus Hercules possessed great strength and Abilities. Depending on who you asked, he had the strength of twenty, hundred, or even a thousand men. (HTLJ: "Pride Comes Before a Brawl"; "Medea Culpa"; Two Men and a Baby "A Rock and a Hard Place") .He was known as the strongest man in the world, and he lived up to this title many times. he also possessed great superhuman stamina, courage, virtue, senses, agility, vigour, resilience, and reflexes and could sense danger. and he possessed regeneration if he got injured in battles all his wounds and scars appeared completely healed in afew minutes. he also possessed a high Immunity and endurance to diseases, poison, viruses and magic, and was able to withstand almost any attack. he also possessed great dexterity and accuracy with anything he did weather it was shooting a bow and arrow Let the Games Begin catching a arrow, fighting, fishing, playing a guitar or dancing ...And Fancy Free, The Other Side, If I Had a Hammer... Reign of Terror, As Darkness Falls, Top God. His wisdom, charms and passion was known far and wide, which Hercules attributed to his mortal mother, rather than Zeus. (HTLJ: "Pride Comes Before a Brawl") Hercules gained super speed from the Druids. Resurrection, Render Unto Caesar. Hercules struggled with his mortal side throughout much of his life as godly magic and attacks did seem to hurt him alittle. He was always uncertain as to whether he could be killed like a mortal man, as this was impossible to test. His own father, Zeus, told him that he was mortal, but it is clear Zeus was not telling the truth or wasnt sure himself. (Hercules in the Underworld) Highway to Hades, It seems, with his existence into the 20th century, and not ageing he had Immortality all along. (HTLJ: For Those of You Just Joining Us, "Yes, Virginia, There is a Hercules"). It took the hind's blood dagger, used to kill Gods, to kill Hercules's' Strange World counterpart, the Sovereign. (HTLJ: "Stranger and Stranger") Godhood Hercules gained godhood on two occasions. The first was as a young man, shortly after his days at the Academy. He was given Ambrosia by the god Apollo, but his godhood was disapproved of by Zeus. He later had his demi-god status returned after he realized how cruel and uncaring some of the gods could be. (HTLJ: "Top God") as a full God Hercules was invincible and immortal and extremely powerful and strong as only someone like Zeus could overpower him. he also had healing, regeneration, telekinesis, invisibility, teleportation, and fire throwing powers. Reunions It was likely during this time that Hercules and the other Gods mocked Proteus. (HTLJ: "Protean Challenge") :Hercules mentions mocking Proteus with other Gods in his early career, and it doesn't match any other known detail of his childhood. Shortly after his mother's death, Hercules was granted godhood by Zeus, to have him on his side and in order to assist in a war against Hera. but He got rid of his full power after banishing Hera, in order to return to his Demi-god self "how the Fates made him." (HTLJ: "Top God"; "Reunions") Mortality Hercules gave up his godhood-half on one occasion, When a Man Loves a Woman. When he wished to marry Serena, who was under Ares protection, Hercules "gave up his powers" and had a tough time adjusting to mortal life. His Strength and Abilities was returned by Zeus after he discovered Ares reneged on his bargain to make sure Hercules had a happy marriage. (HTLJ: "Judgment Day") Alternate versions of Hercules Like everyone else in the mortal world, Hercules had a counterpart in the Strange World. Hercules 2 became known as the Sovereign and ruled that world with an iron fist before being banished to the Place Between Worlds. (HTLJ: "Stranger in a Strange World") Due to the effects of the Kronos Stone, two alternate versions of Hercules were created: * Hercules never married Serena. (HTLJ: "The End of the Beginning") :Similar to the past version of Autolycus seen in that episode, this Hercules likely had his memory replaced when the "main Hercules" returned to the present. * An unborn Hercules was killed in a fireball by the goddess Callisto. (HTLJ: "Armageddon Now: Part 2") Legacy Cyrus and Oi-Lan, two former slaves freed by Hercules, promised to name their first son after him. (HTLJ: "The March to Freedom") Tales of Hercules were told even in his own time. They would be used to inspire heroes as late as the 18th century (HTLJ: "Les Contemptibles") and would even help inspire the television series Hercules: The Legendary Journeys. (HTLJ: "Yes, Virginia, There is a Hercules") Background Information Hercules, as an adult, was portrayed by Kevin Sorbo in all appearances. Sorbo also provided the voice for Hercules in Hercules and Xena - The Animated Movie: The Battle for Mt. Olympus. As a young man he was portrayed by Ian Bohen in flashback appearances for Hercules: The Legendary Journeys and the Young Hercules film. Ryan Gosling took over the role for the Young Hercules series. Jacques Dupeyroux and Peter Malloch portrayed younger versions of Hercules in Hercules and the Amazon Women. Appearances Mentions and References Hercules: The Legendary Journeys #"Love Takes a Holiday" (mentioned) Xena: Warrior Princess #"Athens City Academy of the Performing Bards" (mentioned, archive footage) #"The Royal Couple of Thieves" (metioned) #"A Necessary Evil" (mentioned) #"Sacrifice I" (mentioned) #"Sacrifice II" (mentioned, archive footage) #"Animal Attraction" (mentioned) #"Amphipolis Under Siege" (mentioned) #"You Are There" (mentioned) Mythology Heracles (Ἡρακλῆς), known to the Romans as Hercules, was one of the divine Greek heroes, considered the greatest of the Greek heroes. Some of his myth not included in the show include: * His marriage to Megara, the daughter of Creon, and destruction of his family, the basis for the series' destruction of Deianeira and their children * His ascension to Olympus via his death External links * Heracles at Wikipedia * Hercules at Wikipedia Category:Demi-Gods Category:Children of Zeus Category:Argonauts Category:Gods Category:Mortals Category:Xena: Warrior Princess characters Category:Main Protoganists of Xena: Warrior Princess Category:XWP Season One Category:XWP Season Five Category:Cadets Category:The Twilight of the Gods Category:Modern Day Characters Category:HTLJ Season One Category:HTLJ Season Two Category:HTLJ Season Three Category:HTLJ Season Four Category:HTLJ Season Five Category:HTLJ Season Six Category:YH Season One Category:Main Protagonists of Hercules: The Legendary Journeys Category:HTLJ Movies Category:Young Hercules Characters Category:Xena's Past Category:Fathers Category:Gods Category:Strongest Man In The World Category:Hercules: The Legendary Journeys characters